Physical
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna "play doctor." AU, P/T.


Originally written June 1999

Title: Physical  
Rating: M  
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna "play doctor." AU, P/T.

A/N: This takes place shortly after "Extreme Risk," but it's not really a coda. That's another story.

The episode "Drone" provided the inspiration for this... namely, the Doc's tendency to walk in unannounced, and the shower scene. I thought the shower scene was fairly amusing, but wouldn't it have been much more interesting if it had gone something like this...?

* * *

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Torres?" The Doctor stepped into B'Elanna's quarters. He didn't see her anywhere. "B'Elanna, where are you?" Listening carefully, he heard the sound of the shower, so he headed in that direction.

"Lieutenant," he said triumphantly as he found her in the shower.

At the sound of the Doctor's voice, B'Elanna jumped. With a gasp, she quickly grabbed her bathrobe, frantically trying to cover herself. "What are you doing in my shower, Doctor?"

He smirked. "I could ask the same about Mr. Paris."

Tom had grabbed his robe as well, but he looked more amused than embarrassed at being caught in the shower with B'Elanna.

B'Elanna was fuming. She'd had more than enough of the Doctor's unexpected intrusions over the past few weeks. "This shower isn't big enough for the three of us..."

"I can leave you two alone," Tom offered jokingly, hoping to lighten her mood.

It didn't work. She glared at him before turning back to the Doctor. "Doctor, get out before I rearrange your program!"

"You needn't be so modest, Lieutenant. It's nothing I haven't seen before," the Doctor said dismissively.

B'Elanna's eyes widened in shock. Fists clenched, she let out a snarl.

The Doctor took a step back. "As fascinating as this firsthand glimpse of Klingon-human mating rituals is," he said, "I'm a doctor, not a voyeur. I'll wait outside." He backed out of the shower, still smirking.

Cursing under her breath, B'Elanna struggled into the sleeves of her robe. Tom moved to help her, but she wouldn't let him. She stalked out of the shower.

Tom lingered for a moment, shaking his head. The Doctor had impeccable timing, as usual. B'Elanna had been so tense lately, and Tom had been racking his brain for ways to help her relax. Only moments before, he had been making excellent progress... But that had all been ruined by the Doctor's rude interruption.

The Doctor's unannounced visits were getting on her nerves, he could tell. However, Tom couldn't entirely fault the Doctor, considering that Captain Janeway had ordered the impromptu medical checkups. They were monitoring B'Elanna carefully to make sure that she didn't have a relapse and resume inflicting injury upon herself by running dangerous holodeck programs with the safeties off.

Obviously, B'Elanna resented this. She valued her privacy dearly and had little tolerance for this kind of scrutiny. It only made her irritable and added to her stress, which was the last thing she needed right now.

Tom sighed. He was going to have to think of something else to ease her tension. Determined to do just that, he put on his robe and strode out of the bathroom to the outer room.

"Everything seems to be fine right now," the Doctor was saying. "But I'll expect you in Sick Bay tomorrow morning for a comprehensive physical exam." He turned to go.

Still scowling, B'Elanna sat stiffly on the sofa, arms crossed, as the Doctor left.

Tom studied her for a moment, then went over to her side. "Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and headed for her bedroom. Frowning, he followed her.

"B'Elanna..." He hugged her from behind. She didn't respond, but she didn't pull away either. Encouraged, he tightened his hold on her. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her fresh, clean scent.

"I hate physical exams," she muttered.

"I know," he said soothingly, leading her to sit down on the bed. "But it won't be that bad."

"Yes, it will! The Doctor is an insensitive pig. I hate going to Sickbay, especially when there's nothing wrong with me! Janeway and the Doctor are just being paranoid," she seethed. "What do they know, anyway? I wish everyone would leave me alone!"

"They're concerned about you, that's all. They're not doing this to annoy you."

She was not appeased. "You don't know what it's like! It's bad enough that he's here all the time running diagnostics on me, but to have to go in to Sickbay for a comprehensive physical... I hate it. I don't need this kind of stress!"

"It doesn't have to be that way. It's possible to have a stress-free physical exam." Just then, a brilliant thought occurred to him. "Would you feel better if I did it?" he suggested.

That caught her attention. She stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"I'm trained as a medic, remember? I'm perfectly qualified to perform comprehensive physical exams and give medical advice."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh, really. And what kind of medical advice would that be?"

He loosened the knot that fastened her bathrobe closed at her waist, then slowly eased the robe off of her shoulders. "You're way too tense," he whispered in her ear as he moved behind her, kneading the taut muscles in her neck and shoulders. "I recommend massage therapy."

That elicited a small smile from her. She sighed as he steadily increased the pressure, working his way down her back. He continued, gently massaging her arms while she leaned back against his chest, enjoying the sensations. When he reached her wrists, he touched his lips to the smooth, delicate skin there, feeling her pulse jump. He slowly turned her towards him, cradling her face in his hands.

"Look into my eyes so I can check your vision," he murmured.

She gazed into his eyes, smiling at the love and tenderness that radiated there. Her dark eyes darkened even further, pupils dilating, as his were. Her breathing became shallow. She closed her eyes as he leaned in closer, their arms sliding around each other.

"Computer, play musical selection Paris-beta-five." The computer complied. "What do you hear, B'Elanna?" he whispered near her ear.

Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she recognized the music. "It's our song," she said softly.

He nibbled on her earlobe. "Mm-hmm... Your hearing is perfect..."

Her arms tightened around him as his warm lips brushed against hers. Breathlessly, she returned the kiss.

He pulled away slightly to unfasten the belt of his robe, shrugging it off of his shoulders.

"Tom," she moaned. He captured her mouth with his again. The kiss deepened. She pressed against him as he ran his tongue lightly along the seam of her lips, coaxing her to part them.

"Open your mouth for me," he cajoled.

She opened her mouth slightly, and their tongues met. The kiss grew heated and consuming as passion raged between them.

Running her hands through his hair, she whimpered as he trailed tiny kisses down her face, moving on to her neck. He pressed his lips to her pulse point.

"Pulse within normal range. A bit faster than usual, maybe," he said teasingly. "Same with respiration rate."

By now, they were both breathing heavily. He slid the rest of his robe off and threw it to the floor before easing her onto her back to continue the 'physical.'

"Take some deep breaths for me."

His hand gently rested on her chest as it rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing. Slowly, he leaned down to rest his cheek on her chest, caressing her beautiful breasts. Her breathing grew harsher as he teased her right nipple into a peak of hardness, then covered it with his mouth. He lazily swirled his tongue around the dark peak, his right hand drifting to trace circles along her other breast. Arching into the heat of his mouth, she cried out as he switched sides. She trembled as he continued his ministrations.

After several minutes, he pulled away. He studied her intently, plotting out his next course of action. Gradually, her breathing evened out. Her eyes fluttered open to see him smiling down at her. His hands still rested on her narrow waist.

She sighed. "Any other medical advice, Dr. Paris?"

"Of course," he said, his hands beginning to wander over her again. "Let's see... A well-balanced diet is important. You should avoid Neelix's cooking and the crowded mess hall as much as possible. It's healthier to have replicated meals in a quiet, intimate setting with your favorite dinner companion instead."

"I'll just have to persuade Harry, then..." she teased. In retaliation, he started tickling her ribs. She gasped. "Tom! Stop that!" Giggling, she tried to push his hands away.

He stopped, his hands returning to her abdomen. Applying gentle pressure, he asked, "How does that feel?"

"Mmm... Fine," she murmured. Actually, it felt better than fine. His hands trailed lower, lightly brushing against the soft curls at her lower abdomen. She gasped in anticipation, but he wasn't quite ready to go there yet. He wanted to prolong this 'physical' as long as possible.

"Exercise is very important, too," he continued. "You should work out at least three times a week - Klingon martial arts, hoverball, Parrises Squares, or whatever other... recreational activity... that you prefer." He slid his hands over her hips, allowing his long fingers to slowly glide around to caress her softly rounded derriere.

She was trying not to laugh. "Does Klingon-style sex count?" she asked coyly.

"Hmm... I think so." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Actually, I think any kind of sex counts. But you have to do it regularly to improve your cardiovascular fitness, as with any exercise."

"Well, I'll need an 'exercise partner' for that. Someone who has the stamina for that kind of vigorous activity," she purred.

"I'd be more than happy to 'exercise' with you."

"Are you sure you can handle the exercise regimen, several times a week?"

"Oh, yes."

"You really think so?"

He grinned at her confidently. "I know so."

"In that case... when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible. But first, I'd like to finish this 'physical.' "

"Of course. Carry on."

"Yes, ma'am." Smiling, he continued trailing his hands down her body and dispensing his medical advice. "Strength training helps, too. It increases muscle tone. But I don't think you have to worry about that too much. You have excellent muscle tone," he said, stroking and admiring her shapely thighs and calves.

"Why, thank you."

He bent down to kiss her knee, which jerked reflexively.

"Good reflexes," he said approvingly.

She couldn't help but laugh at his mock seriousness.

"Almost done," he murmured. "Just one more thing..."

He moved his hands back up and gently eased her quivering thighs apart. His fingers entangled briefly in the dark hair there, then slid to the juncture of her thighs to probe her slick folds. She was already very warm and wet, he noted with satisfaction. He explored further. By now, she was panting, moving her hips in concert with his hand.

Suddenly, he removed his hand and bent down to gently lick her cleft. She gasped as his lips and tongue touched her intimately. His fingers continued to caress the swollen center of her passion, dipping into her.

She let out a guttural scream as he hastened his erotic movements, driving her to the brink. Waves of pleasure overcame her as he brought her to completion again and again.

After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his head, satisfied by her enthusiastic reaction.

He kissed her deeply on the mouth, not waiting for her to recover.

"See? It *is* possible to have a perfectly stress-free comprehensive physical... and I didn't even need a medical tricorder." He grinned at her.

She laughed, winding her arms around his neck. "That was actually very relaxing. Thank you, Dr. Paris."

"I aim to please. I take my medical duties very seriously, you know."

Bringing her lips to his, she let him know just how pleased she was.

"Does this mean you approve of my bedside manner?" he asked playfully.

"Definitely. But I hope you don't treat all of your patients this way."

"You get special treatment."

They smiled at each other, enjoying the closeness they shared.

Her expression became thoughtful. "You know, Tom... I think it's your turn now," she said, flipping him over and pinning him down.

"My turn? But B'Elanna, you're an engineer, not a doctor." He regarded her solemnly. "I don't think you're qualified to perform physicals."

"Well, being an engineer, I'm pretty good with my hands," she told him.

He had to agree, as she certainly was handling him very well with those delicate hands right now.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how your ... systems ... work," she said huskily, straddling him. "And that's all I really need to know, isn't it." She raised her hips and slowly lowered herself onto his fully erect shaft.

"B'Elanna..." he groaned. His grasp on her hips tightened, anchoring her to him.

She let out a moan of her own as she felt him fill her completely.

"Besides, I think it's time we started that 'exercise' regimen we were discussing earlier, don't you?" she panted.

"No time like the present," he managed.

They began moving together in a familiar rhythm, savoring the glorious sensation of being joined together at last.

She couldn't resist teasing him a little more. "You're the one who stressed the importance of regular exercise," she reminded him. "Is this 'vigorous' enough for you?"

"Ohhhh, yes... yes..."

It wasn't clear whether that was his answer to her question or merely all that he could say at the moment, caught up in the tide of passion, but it didn't matter. Either way, she continued to ride him, increasing the pace as they approached the edge together. Her thoughts were losing coherence as well.

Soon after, they found fulfillment together, calling out each other's names. All they were aware of for a while was each other and the exhilaration they were experiencing together.

When B'Elanna finally regained her senses, she said, "We should 'exercise' together more often."

"Same time, tomorrow night," he promised.

Sighing contentedly, they both sank back into bed, still entangled in each other. For several moments, neither of them said anything. She snuggled closer to him as he absently entwined his fingers in her hair.

When she finally spoke again, it was in all seriousness. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For listening to me. For making me feel better. For being here with me. For everything." It had been so long since she had felt this good, this alive.

"You don't have to thank me," he protested. "I want to be here with you. Always."

She paused, searching his eyes. The love and genuine affection reflected there couldn't have been more apparent, as usual, but it never ceased to amaze her. She couldn't fathom what he saw in her, why he kept coming back even when she pushed him away. Lately, she had been surly, standoffish, downright rude, even... but he had never given up on her. Hadn't given up on them. "Why do you put up with me? I know I'm not easy to get along with..."

"B'Elanna," he interrupted, pulling her closer. He kissed her gently, then said with a smile, "I'm not easy to get along with, either."

Nonplused, she stared at him. "What are you talking about? You get along with everyone! Everyone likes you."

He shook his head. "You know what I mean."

She did. She was always complaining about his inability to let down his defenses, the lighthearted facade that hid his true feelings. He was afraid of being emotionally vulnerable, which she understood all too well. They were both like that, though they had agreed to try their best not to shut each other out.

The past few weeks had been painful in that respect. B'Elanna had found it impossible to talk about her feelings because she hadn't felt anything except numbness. For a while, she had feared that would never be able to feel anything again. But that hadn't been the case. She was healing, and so was their relationship.

Tom was always so supportive of her, and she needed that. Needed him. Even in her darkest moments, he had refused to let her go. He comforted her, reminded her of all that was good in her life.

He had certainly distracted her from her worries tonight. Earlier, she'd been furious with the Doctor and overreacted as usual. She knew better than to let him get to her, but it had happened anyway. If it hadn't been for Tom, defusing her temper and re-directing her energy to more productive pursuits, she would have continued to simmer about it for hours.

She was grateful for his patience. He had taken her seriously even though her complaints had been somewhat childish and unwarranted. Of course she knew that the Doctor was only doing his job, as ordered by Captain Janeway. They were concerned about her and wanted to make sure that she was all right, that she wasn't hurting herself, and that she wasn't too depressed. The way she had been behaving lately, they had reason to worry. But she still resented the way the Doctor continually monitored her. She understood why, but she didn't have to like it. She was a difficult patient, and she knew it.

Somehow, she didn't mind it as much when Tom tended to her. That was different. He did it because he loved her and wanted to take care of her. Because she was a part of him, and when she was in pain, he felt it too.

As if he had sensed her thoughts, he began to speak.

"What we have together... means a lot to me. You know that, right?"

Nodding slightly, she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, B'Elanna. I mean..."

"Tom," she interrupted with a smile. "I love you, too."

He nodded wordlessly, relieved that she understood what he had been trying to say. He wanted so much for her to know that she meant the world to him, that he was here for her.

She knew.

Yawning, they drifted off to sleep, perfectly content and comfortable in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
